Everytime
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que me despertaste a las tres de la mañana, condujiste por un par de horas para decirme que me amabas y que lo harías siempre. Ahora estoy en mi habitación, observando como el reloj marca las tres de la madrugada en punto...


**Bueno este fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de "everytime" de simple plan (si la conocen notaran que no se relaciona mucho con el fic solamente en un principio, pero quise aclarar de donde me había venido la idea), y ojala si tienen algún tiempo la escuchan porque en lo personal yo la considero una de mis favoritas de este grupo, pero si no les gusta el grupo lo entiendo. **

**También hace mucho que no subía ningún fic de esta pareja que me gusta mucho, aunque no lo parezca últimamente sigo siendo fiel al RaeXCB, ojala les guste y disculpen si tiene algunos errores. Y quiero hacer unas aclaraciones, Raven y Chico Bestia ya son pareja en este fic, aunque eso quedara muy obvio con el paso de la historia, y también esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Raven (aunque eso también es bastante obvio)**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Everytime. **

A pesar del tiempo que ha trascurrido aun lo recuerdo, eran las tres de la madrugada cuando te aventuraste al interior de mi habitación. Convertido en una hormiga pasaste por debajo de la puerta y volviste a tu forma de humano al llegar a un lado de mi cama. Me sacudiste suavemente el hombro en inútiles intentos por despertarme.

–Raven– susurraste cerca de mi oído, consiguiendo que me despertara.

–¿Chico Bestia?– pregunte medio dormida– ¿Qué haces aquí?¿qué pasa?

–Nada, es solo que hay algo que quiero mostrarte– dijiste con entusiasmo, que según me comentaste después se vino abajo cuando te percataste que me había quedado dormida.

Entre sueños recuerdo que me alzaste en brazos, sacándome de mi cómoda cama y te dirigiste a la salida de mi habitación. Sé que no proteste, me limite a acomodarme mejor en tus brazos y continuar dormida durante el recorrido. Solo hubo un momento en el que abrí los ojos, pensando que tal vez solo se trataba de un sueño, y fue cuando observe la sonrisa que había en tu rostro. Creo haber mostrado una leve sonrisa antes de volver a dormirme.

Me despertaste cuando llegamos al garaje y, después de verificar que me encontraba despierta, me depositaste en el suelo con suavidad. Me talle un ojo con la palma de la mano y con el otro observe como te dirigías a un objeto cubierto con una manta. Bostece y contemple el reloj que había en la pared que estaba frente a mí.

–Chico Bestia son las tres veinte de la mañana ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?– pregunte frunciendo el ceño con el enojo marcando mis palabras.

–No te preocupes, no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí– respondiste con tu típica sonrisa.

Apartaste la manta con cuidado, revelando una motocicleta algo vieja pero en perfectas condiciones. En veces me rio al recordar el singular brillo que tenías en tus ojos al contemplarla.

–¿De dónde la sacaste?

Te encogiste en hombros, algo apenado.

–Un viejo amigo me debía unos cuantos favores– te limitaste a responder.

Solo atine a asentir. Te giraste sobre los talones y tomaste dos cascos que estaban a un lado de la moto. Te pusiste el que era de color esmeralda y te acercaste a mí con el otro, que pude distinguir era de un tono violeta metálico. En un rápido movimiento me colocaste el casco.

Me observaste por unos segundos y con solo ver tus ojos supe que sonreías. Tomaste mi mano y me guiaste hasta la moto. Te montaste y me indicaste con una seña de la cabeza que hiciera lo mismo. Mentiría si dijera que ciertas dudas no me asaltaron por dentro cuando me senté y rodee tu torso con los brazos, jamás en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerte había visto que condujeras una motocicleta y la desconfianza de que aquella fuera tu primera vez me embargaba.

Encendiste la motocicleta y presionaste un botón que abría la puerta del garaje. La velocidad que alcanzo el cacharro en ese momento hasta la fecha me sorprende y me provoca un ligero rubor recordar cómo me aferre más a ti. En respuesta tiraste una risa al viento y aceleraste.

Me asome por encima de tu hombro cuando descubrí que nos dirigíamos a las afueras de Jump City. El viento se estampaba con fuerza en mis ojos y me impedía mantenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo, pero procure hacer un esfuerzo. Recargue la parte de abajo del casco, el lugar donde se suponía estaba mi barbilla, en tu hombro y contemple el camino. De reojo distinguí que despegabas los ojos de la carretera por unos segundos para mirarme y después volvías tu mirada al camino.

Aun no amanecía y lo que nos rodeaba solo era iluminado por la leve luz de luna y el foco en la parte delantera de la moto. Me cuesta revivir mentalmente lo que teníamos delante, pero recuerdo que en un momento te abrace con más fuerza no por causa del miedo o algo parecido, sino porque aun cuando me habías sacado de la cama a las tres de la madrugada disfrutaba de ese momento a tu lado.

–¿A dónde vamos?– pregunte después de que paso media hora en la que solo nos alejábamos más de la ciudad.

–Ya lo veras– respondiste girándote y dándome una rápida mirada.

Asentí y continúe mirando sin tanto interés la carretera, el paisaje continuaba siendo el mismo y comenzaba a resultar aburrido. Notaste mi impaciencia y aceleraste. Aquel gesto me agrado, siempre eras así. Cuando notabas que algo me resultaba indiferente o me molestaba de inmediato intentabas hacer algo para hacerme disfrutar del momento, esa era una de las principales cosas que me gustaban de ti.

Otra media hora paso y mi paciencia se estaba por agotar. Pensamientos sobre decirte que te detuvieras, dieras media vuelta y regresáramos a la torre comenzaron a volverse constantes en mi mente. El asiento de la vieja motocicleta había dejado de ser cómodo desde la vez que te había preguntado hacía donde nos dirigíamos y la temperatura cada vez disminuía más. El castañeo constante de mis dientes y que mi piel estuviera erizada por el frio resultan desagradables cuando recuerdo esa mañana.

–Chico Bestia…– aun con el castañeo logre que en mi voz se notara el enojo.

–No te preocupes Rae ya llegamos– respondiste antes de que comenzara a reprocharte.

Detuviste la moto en un punto plano a un lado de la carretera. Te quistaste el casco y te bajaste de un salto. Me saque el incomodo casco de la cabeza y me baje de la moto. Una fresca brisa me alboroto el cabello y la capa e hizo que me abrazara el cuerpo. Cerré mi capa y te mire con el ceño fruncido.

Sacaste una cobija enredada de un compartimiento en la parte trasera de la motocicleta. La desdoblaste y la colocaste sobre mis hombros con una tierna sonrisa. Avanzaste unos pasos y mantuviste la vista fija hacía el horizonte, dándome la espalda. Me cubrí mejor con la cobija y me situé a tu lado. La oscuridad ya no estaba tan presente, el cielo había dejado de ser azul oscuro y con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más claro. Observe el paisaje que había frente nosotros y descubrí que se trataba de un cañón.

–¿Me despertaste a las tres de la mañana y me hiciste viajar por casi dos horas, en las que al final me estaba congelando, para ver un cañón?– pregunte mirándote con una ceja alzada y sintiendo como el enojo crecía en mi interior.

Te reíste ante mi pregunta. Por primera vez desde que nos habíamos detenido me miraste a los ojos y en tu rostro apareció una sonrisa que nunca había visto. Tomaste una de mis manos y acortaste la distancia que había entre ambos tirando de mí. Rodeaste mi cintura con el brazo y colocaste tus labios cerca de mi oído.

–Espera un poco más– susurraste y después plantaste un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Aquella respuesta lo único que me hizo desear hacer fue regresar a la torre y volver a dormirme hasta sentir que había recuperado esas dos horas que consideraba perdidas. Pero algo me impidió irme, la chispa que había en tus ojos y la sonrisa que seguía estando presente en tu rostro.

Esperamos por unos minutos más hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse a lo lejos. Solo cuando las luces tocaron las diversas columnas de roca que se extendían frente nosotros, proyectando sombras fascinantes me di cuenta de lo hermoso que resultaba todo aquello.

–Es… increíble– dije observando con los ojos abiertos el amanecer.

–Quería que fuera especial– respondiste apartando tus ojos de mi rostro y contemplando el paisaje.

Esas palabras me hicieron mirarte con curiosidad evidente inundando mis ojos.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace de este día especial?– te pregunte.

Desviaste los ojos del cañón y me miraste con una dulce sonrisa.

–Me sorprende que no lo sepas– comentaste riendo– hoy, hace un año fue cuando Cyborg y yo entramos en tu mente.

–¿Y qué tiene eso de importante?– volví a preguntarte sin asombrarme de que lo recordaras.

–Que fue ese día cuando, después de que apoyaras la idea de Star de un desayuno nocturno y me sonrieras, me enamore de ti– después de decir lo ultimo te giraste para quedar frente a mi– nunca te lo dije Rae pero aun cuando Terra estuvo con nosotros y yo pasaba todo el tiempo con ella siempre estuve enamorado de ti. Nunca nada ha hecho que deje de amarte como lo hago y quiero que sepas que siempre lo hare.

No me diste tiempo para decirte que también te amaba, o para si quiera colocar una sincera sonrisa en mi rostro. Alzaste mi barbilla con la mano que tenias libre y presionaste mis labios con los tuyos. Liberaste mi barbilla y colocaste tu mano en mi nuca.

Aquel gesto de tu parte aun me sorprende. Siempre que me besabas lo hacías con demasiada timidez y notaba la vacilación en tus labios, como si pensaras que te iba a apartar de un momento a otro, pero ahora no sentía nada de eso, no sentía nada más que la determinación que te embargaba. Cerré los ojos y alce un poco más el rostro. Solté la cobija y rodee tu cuello con los brazos, profundizando el beso. Me alegre por dentro al sentir como tus labios se curvaban hacía arriba, en una sonrisa.

Todavía no encuentro palabras para describir aquel instante, siempre supe que haber dicho que era solo perfecto era quedarse corto.

Raras veces hablamos sobre aquella mañana, pero de algo que estoy segura es que a partir de ahí nuestra relación cambio. Dejaste de tener dudas acerca de lo que sentía por ti y comenzaste a ser más directo.

Ha pasado un año desde que me despertaste a las tres de la mañana, condujiste por un par de horas para decirme que me amabas y que lo harías siempre. Ahora estoy en mi habitación, observando como el reloj que hay en una mesa al lado de mi cama marca las tres de la madrugada en punto.

Siento tu presencia en mi habitación y mis ojos viajan a la puerta en el momento en que tu silueta aparece. En tu rostro aparece la misma sonrisa que me mostraste hace un año.

–¿Estas lista Rae?– preguntas.

Afirmo y me levanto para llegar a tu lado. Salimos de la habitación y recorremos los pasillos de la torre tomados de la mano. Al llegar al garaje sueltas mi mano y repites las misma acciones que aquella madrugada. Después de colocarnos los cascos y subirnos a la moto, te abrazo con fuerza y pregunto:

–¿Volvemos al cañón?

Respondes con una suave risa abriendo el portón. Te giras un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

–Esta vez vamos a un lugar mejor– dices antes de echar a andar la moto y fijar tu vista en el camino.

**FIN**

**Bueno espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, y de no ser así que me digan en que fallo para poder corregirlo, y si les gusto por fa dejen un review :3**


End file.
